Black Rose: Dusk
by Langone347cullen
Summary: What will happen to Allise? Will she finally find a way to redeem her mistakes? Will Damon and her family ever forgive her? Will abhorrence haunt her forver? Will she stand against the Volturis? What will happen? Stay tuned.
1. Chapter 1

**BLACK ROSE: DUSK**

**Chapter 1: REGRETS AND GUILT.**

If I could, I really would want to go back and show him how much I would want to suffer with him. It's just too late now. Why did I did such a thing? Was I protecting myself? Was I thinking clearly back then? Did I thought about the consequences? Did I just think it was all to protect him? If I could, I'll go back to that moment I had to make a choice, a life and death choice. I can't stop thinking about what I did, I can't believe myself, I was pathetic. I'm psychic? That's what they say, I can't even predict clearly what was going to happen. I let my family down, they hate me, I risked my brother's life, leading him to losing his loved one, well, so did I.

Again, why am I questioning myself? Should I just end my life? I can't stand to live for another second in this environment full with hatred. Abhorrence strikes their their faces when they see me. You're wondering who? My family of course, except my dad. He's always there supporting for me, he thinks the best for me and he's loving. His name is Julian Carter. He's a professional doctor, hard worker. I was adopted by Julian and his wife, Clarisse when I was eight. I didn't really think I would fit in his family, after all, it'll be awkward seeing and extra toothbrush in the bathroom all of a sudden, sharing food and hearing and extra voice while talking during dinner. But, just like Julian, they were all nice to me. Enough of the flash backs, I need to go to school now.

"Allise! Allise! We're gonna miss the bus!" That's Dakota, my best friend throughout the whole school. She used hang out with the other Carters, my siblings, but after what happened, the Carters and us were just isolated.

"Quit shouting Dakota! I'm coming!"

"Geez, you're always late. What were you doing up there? " asked Dakota while handing her sandwich. "Grab a bite, I'm sure you hadn't had your breakfast.

"How can I eat when everyone's like, hating me?"

"What exactly happened, Allise? What happened between you and Damon? Thought it was just a simple break up, he's stalking you? Hurting you? Tell me, I'll show him what my nuckles are made for." Dakota giggled while chewing her sandwich.

"Forget it. I just hope I don't meet Riley at school, he's gonna tear my mood apart." I sighed for a couple of times.

The bus stopped all of a sudden and everyone was shocked. We were all like "What happened!" Then, a girl with a black and red robe stepped into the bus and with her red fury eyes, she looked around the bus and spoken "I'm looking for Allison Deanne Carter".

It was her, Jane, the Volturis have come. I know I'm in danger now, but still, I coudn't let her hunt for me all over town, she'll scare everyone. I just got up and walked towards her and knowing she'll do something bad to Dakota if I talked too much with her, I just stand up without leaving any explanation to Dakota.

"What is it now? What do the Volturis want? I thought we had a deal, you woudn't come look for me ever again, Damon's gone now, what do you want?"

She just took a glance at me and we went to the Volturis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Rose: Dusk**

**CHAPTER 2: SMILED**

Jane took me to the Volturis, she remained silent until Caius came. Caius is one of the leaders of the Volturis. Caius Volturi scares me, his red fury eyes and long teeth makes me feel unsafe. Jane, Caius and Felix were staring at me from head to toe. I didn't know what was happening. Aro came in and was surprised why was I here, Marcus then came in and whispered to Jane about something. Jane then nodded her head, then she whispered to Felix. Then Jane came towards me, she doesn't seem like she wants to argue or anything. But she does seem confused about something. I wonder what Marcus told her?

"Allison, how have you been lately?" asked Jane while looking at me.

"Well, I guess I'm fine. But why are you asking me this? Is somthing wrong? I thought we had _a_ deal. This better be important, I don't want to see all of you again." I told her furiously.

"Marcus had a scent few days ago, the scent of a dying vampire in the Volturi mansion. Blood was bleeding everywhere there. You should know, that a bleeding vampire leads them to being human once again. It wasn't ordinary blood, it was dark red, the symptoms of a vampire tranforming. You also should know that, the Volturis are a very large and powerful coven of vampires. A bleeding, transforming vampire could ruin the Volturis and leads us to danger, as the Avagon keeps and eye on us. Once the Avagon tracks down transforming vampires, it could just destroy all vampire clans. And the Volturis will be destroyed too. And we woudn't want the Avagons nor our nemesis, the Vocruxs to track us down, would you?" Jane stared at me as though she wants to kill me.

"So what does this have to do with me?" I wasn't really understanding the situation.

"The vampire is Damon Salvatore, Allison." Her pitch went higher.

My legs shivered for a while, my mind was lost, I was having questions in my mind. What? Why? How? "Da..Damon?"

Aro asked Jane what was happening. He was attending meetings and wars with the Vocruxs few months ago, so he left everything to Jane and Felix due to his absence in the Volturi mansion. Felix stepped forward and walked towards Jane and looked and me, then he smiled sarcastically "Why don't we tell Aro what happened, Jane. Allison was such a brave girl, it would be a waste if Aro missed such a fascinating story. Shall we, Jane?"

"WAIT!" I interrupted Felix. "Yes Allison?" Felix did it again, that sarcastic smile. "Take me to him, take me to Damon, please." I wanted to see Damon so badly. Jane remained silent and looked at Caius, Caius nodded. "Fine, Marcus, let her see Damon." I followed Marcus and was so nervous to see Damon, I did do something unforgivable to Damon, maybe I shouldn't see him, but I want to! It's been 1 month since I saw Damon, I thought he was dead, but to hear him being alive, I was so happy. Marcus said "This is where Damon Salvatore's resting for now. We can't dispose him until he has fully recovered. Don't try to do anything you're not supposed to, Allison. We don't trust you Carters. Seth, guard this door, keep an eye on her."

"Dispose! What do you mean dispose? You can't dispose a sick vampire! You can't dispose him!" I was really out of mind mind there. "Jane was going to get to the disposal part just now but you interrupted her with your love sick. We'll tell you later Allison Carter." The door was opened and I went in and saw Damon. Damon was bleeding everywhere, his hand was covered with bandages and he was sweating a lot, I went near him and I started crying.

"Damon? Damon.. What have I done..? I should have just killed myself.. " while I was crying and murmuring. I heard a voice. "Ahhh...! Ough! Arghh!"

"Damon! Damon! DAMON!" Someone!" Seth barged into the room and called for the Volturi doctors. After patching back his scars and wounds, he was back to resting. "Can I stay for a while?" Seth responded "For a while, just for a while"

"What have I done...Poor Damon..I'm so sorry..I really am!" I was sobbing even louder, tears came out and I was holding Damon tighter.

"Uhhh...! Who is it? It hurts! Get off me.."

"Damon! You're alright!" wiping my tears off.

"A...Allise? Is that you Allise? Is that really you?"

"Uh, yeah, it's me, Allise. Sorry to disturb you, I'm going out now." I was really ashamed to see Damon.

"No, wait! Allise! Ahh!" He was trying to get off his bed. "Damon!" I coudn't let him hurt himself, I'm responsible for his condition. I helped him get back into bed a just looked at him.

"It's been a month. Allise. Where have you been?" Damon started crying.

"I couldn't dare myself to come see you and your sister Denise. Denise hates me a lot, and.. I was told by the Volturis that you were dead, I assumed that because I did risk your life. I had never lived in peace ever since the battle. I can't forgive myself for letting you in. But what did you expect? The Volturis gave me a choice of risking you or the Avagons will hunt for the Volturis. I had to, I was forced, I really didn't want to harm you, I..." I started crying.

"I know. I am mad about you doing that. I was really angry, I punched stuff and hit things. But then, I realize, is it worth it being that mad about the girl you love? She must've had her own explanation, she ought'a be scared, she felt bad, why blame so much? I am alive right?"

"You're...not mad? But, I..What I did was terrible"

"Nope, maybe a little. But hey, how can I be mad at this pretty girl I'm looking at?" he giggled.

"You haven't changed a bit. But I still feel like I should repay you or something, at least get you out of this horrible place." I was starting to smile.

"Can't. I'm 'grounded' in this dungeon, the Volturis won't let me out."

"I have to get you out here"

"Carter! Time's up! I'm opening the door" I was panicking, I really wanted to get him out. Or I should talk to Jane about this. Damon pretended to sleep and I followed Seth out.

Jane, Marcus, Caius, Aro and Felix looked at me, I was pretending as though nothing happened, just plain sad and no urge to get him out. "Well, Allison, you should get going now, you wouldn't want to stay with us, do you?"

"Actually, I wanna ask you about the disposal thing, what's that?"

"Disposal? I see Marcus told you. Well, we can't let a transforming vampire stay around. The only way to make sure the Avagons don't know about this is to destroy his scent. It'll take too long for him to transform and the Volturi trackers are close and you don't think they won't be able to smell such powerful black blood do you?"

"Isn't there any other way?"

"Well, there is one more way." she said. "Tell me!" I was so eager

"You have to end his life. Let him drink the black rose water and, you, will have to bite him."

"Why me?"

"Because he loves you. According to the Horavon, he only trusts you. So he only will trust you in ending his life."

"Me? What!"

I was thinking, if I agreed, I could take Damon home and treat him and Julian and Clarisse can help him. Julian is a very powerful vampire, I'm sure he knows something.

"Well, we shall dispose him then" Jane thinking I won't do it.

"Fine, I'll do it." I answered her. Caius and Marcus were looking at me like I was possesed or something. Felix and Aro were smiling sarcastically at me. Jane was just telling me "Fine. We need Julian Carter here for the confirmations, don't regret Allison."

I can really smile now.


	3. Chapter 3

**BLACK ROSE: DUSK**

**CHAPTER 3: FLASH BACKS- THE BEGINNING**

I can really smile now, seriously. I've never been so happy since the battle. I can finally make myself up to Damon, now, I just hope his sister, Denise and my family could forgive me. I packed everything Damon needed and left the Volturi mansion. Damon and I were holding each other and I really felt happy that he's alive. I went back to the house and while everyone was in the family room. I gently carry Damon into the house.

"Julian! Julian!" I helped Damon to lie down in the couch while finding Julian.

"What is it Allise?" Julian and Clarisse came out.

"Oh my, is that..Damon?" Clarisse was in shock. "Damon? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be dead according to the Horavon by now?" Julian seems to be in shock too.

My siblings all came out to see what was going on, and they were all surprised to see Damon here. Julian took Damon to his room to rest, and so that he could try to cure his scars and wounds. Clarisse was assisting him. I was just standing in the balcony looking at the sky while holding my cup of hot tea.

"You alright there Allise?" I was wondering who was talking to me, sounded like Sasha, my sister. "You're not mad anymore? I mean, you used to not talk to me."

"How can I be mad when Damon's back, besides, you did it because you had no other choice." Sasha didn't blame me for all that's happened, I was releaved. But what about the others? Sasha didn't stay mad when Damon came back, what about Sienna? Rob? Hayley? And most of all, Jasper. I don't think Jasper will get over of what I did to him. It all happened in that one moment. That one moment. From the day I met Damon and Jasper's love, Bobbi. I'll tell you all about it.

_**Flashback**_

I wasn't always a vampire until Julian changed me. I was a normal eight year old back then. Julian told me I was so playful back then I always get hurt and bleeded, that was the problem. Julian said, I wasn't suppose to be changed until I was 12, it was the most suitable age and it's a stable age to train a new born, a vampire that is. So that's where it all begin, my vampire life. But I had fun. My siblings, Sasha Hale, Jasper Hale, Hayley Carter, Sienna Carter and Robert "Rob" Carter and I were very close, we shared stuff, but we always joke among each other. And we always have different opinions and thoughts, well, we're all born from different eras. Sasha was a living swell with her wealthy husband during the 1700s. Jasper was the youngest major in the Texas calvary during the Civil War. Hayley was a classical singer during the 1900s, and Rob was a military coach for World War II. These siblings could be my ancestors, but still, we were joking around each other.

I was a vampire, and I'm still one, I can predict stuff. I went to school acting like a normal person with brown eyes in the morning, and gold eyes when I'm thirsty, for blood that is. Julian and Clarisse take us hunting every day. Until one day, this new kid came to school, Damon, Damon Salvatore. He was charming, good looking but I knew it would be wrong if I dated a human. Sasha had Rob and Jasper was quite close with Hayley before meeting Bobbi. I'm always the lonely one. I was always gloomy and moody whenever I see him, we were lab partners, I would always miss classes whenever we had to operate animals. The he finally asked me "Hey, Allise? It is Allise right?"

"Allise is short for Allison. Why are you talking to me?"

"Sorry, since we're partners, I wanna ask, why do you always miss class everytime we get to do experiments? It's fun operating stuff. Hey hey, son of a doctor here." he giggled and tried to make it seem like a joke.

"Your point is? Well, me missing class is just normal, I have allergies..with..blood. Yeah, blood. Sorry for all the inconvenience." I tried to smile, but can't. "Oh, don't worry. See you at luch?" He was taking his book and going out. "Yeah sure." I was sitting down and not sure what to answer him.

Sasha and Hayley noticed me being moody lately and wanted to know what was going on.

"You ok Allise? You look kinda blue today, kinda pale too, too pale for a vampire." Sasha was asking me while looking at the mirror in the car. "Yeah, you look awful Allise!" Hayley just thought my day couldn't get worst. "I don't know.." I don't even know what to answer her, this Damon guy is in my head, he seems so different. why am I having questions about him?

"Bet she saw Riley, that vampire new born dude that the Volturis let Julian treat." Jasper just assumed it while biting his chips.

"That Riley? Why? Does Allise likes him?" Rob was curious about it. I was just quiet and was trying not to get into any conversation they're having.

"Oh, keep up, Rob! Riley's into her, I don't know, love at first sight, or scent. Riley creeps us all out. we wouldn't want him to be in the Carter family" Sasha didn't like Riley at all. "Tell me about it, Riley's a total weird guy, he has brown eyes, and when he's thristy, it turns red. Creepy much!" Hayley said. Jasper was even telling Rob about how weird he was in biology class, "That dude, creeps the bio class. Whenever we're having an experiment. He stays and just sucks the blood in the corner. And, he's making a mess to the school. Vandalisme on the wall writing Volturi."

"Okay..he's weird!" Rob was shocked to hear that. I can't stand to hear his name anymore, so I just said "Oh shut up you guys, it's not Riley I'm being moody about. It's this new guy, Damon. He's got me questioning stuff about him. He's different. He's like, the first friend I've made after Dakota."

"Someone's got a crush!" teased Hayley. Sasha, Jasper and Rob were coming near me and wanted to know more about it. "Drive your car would you Sasha!" yup, I was annoyed. When we all went back home, we all prepared for hunting, I didn't joined them, I told them I had work to do. But actually I followed my mind and went to his room balcony. He didn't notice me, he was doing homework. But something about him makes me wonder, it's in the tip of my tongue, but what is it?

Everything doesn't seem right. I don't know what was all of it, my feelings were mixed up, I can't tell if I'm happy or sad or angry or eager. Damon Salvatore was a big experiment with me. I really think I might like him, but how will he react if he knew I was a blood-sucking creature? That was the hard part.


End file.
